Kamen Rider Kabuto vs Blue Beetle
by Green Gallant
Summary: Teen Titans/Kamen Rider crossover. Blue Beetle Jaime Reyes is sent to Japan to investigate a rash of kidnappings in the Shibumi District of Tokyo. Only to find himself in a mess of trouble when the Riders mistake him as not only a Rider but a threat too.


_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant. This is my first time ever posting a Kamen Rider fic. I guess you could say I'm relatively new to the KR fandom. I've been watching vids of all the different seasons and I have to say I really like what I see in this franchise. And its definatly something I can sink my teeth into. Growing up on PR, the Kamen Rider franchise seems pretty easy to follow once you get the basics down. And I hope to write my Kamen Rider fics in the future. For those of you who dont know Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) is a superhero in the DC Universe who wears a suit of power armor via the Blue Beetle Scarab on his back, which is a piece of alien technology. Intrestring enough, this armor (perhaps unintentionally) gives him the appearance of a Kamen Rider which is where the idea for this came from. A friend of mine Rider Paladin has also noticed this, and even pointed out that Jaime's origin is simular to that of the Showa Era Riders. And as such I hereby dedicate this fic to my good friend Rider Paladin. Hope you like it buddy. _

**Kamen Rider Kabuto vs. Blue Beetle**

At Titans Tower in San Francisco, Jaime Reyes had been awoken from bed by team leader Tim Drake also known as Robin. The Hispanic teen yawned as he trudged through the hallways of the tower in his boxers and still carrying a blanket. The Titan yawned again as the hydralic doors opened and he made his way down stairs slinging the blanket over his shoulder and walked over to Tim.

"You rang?" he said half-awake.

Robin looked at him disapprovingly before answering.

"Couldnt you have gotten dressed first?" he asked.

Jaime goggily looked down at himself and realized he was still in his skimpies before looking back up.

"Sorry." he said tying the blanket around his waist. The Boy Wonder turned his attention to the computer screen.

"There's been a rash of disappearances lately in the Shibuya District of Tokyo. Since the others are away on other missions I was wondering if you'd check it out for me?" said Tim.

"Wait did you say Tokyo?" he said suddenly perking up.

"Tokyo, Japan?!" he said growing excited.

"Yeah. Why you never been there?" he smiled.

"I've always wanted to go to Japan!" he said pratically leaping for joy.

"Great go ahead and get ready, your mission starts now." Tim said.

Jaime saluted his boss enthasitically.

"On my way!" he said and raced out of the room nearly tripping on his blanket on the way out.

"This should be intrestring." said Tim.

A few minutes later Jaime raced into his dark bedroom and flipped on the light. Getting dressed in a flash he grabbed as many things as he could and started throwing them into his suitcase with several articles of clothing sticking out of the edges. Jaime jumped on top of the suitcase forcing it shut and then changed into Blue Beetle. A few seconds later he flew back into the Ops Center where Robin was waiting for him along with another teammate.

"Just in case you run into some trouble, I've asked M'gann to serve as backup should you need it." said Tim.

Next to Tim stood an attractive green skinned teenage girl. M'gann or Megan to her friends was a Martian teenager with shoulder length red hair and red eyes and looked to be the same age as the other two. Megan wore a low cut white jersey with red bands crossing over in an 'X' and blue miniskirt with a long blue cape and boots. Shy and gentle, M'gann stood next to Tim with a light smile on her face and her hands behind her back. Jaime smiled back at her behind his mask.

"I appreciate it, but I should be able to handle this myself." he said.

"I'm sending her to make sure you remain on track. I'm not sending you on vacation." Robin smiled knowing Jaime.

"Oh." he said deflated.

"I am sure we will have fun over there reguardless." said Megan.

"Yeah sure..." he said dryly.

"The sooner you solve the disappearances, the sooner you'll be able to enjoy Japan. Report back to me if you find anything." Robin said clearly amused before switching back to a more serious tone.

"You both leave for Japan immediatly." he said.

"All right then I guess we're off." said Jaime.

"Good luck you two." Tim said seeing them off.

Jaime and Megan were airborne a few seconds later having left Titans Tower. As they flew through the air Jaime sulked, while Megan being telepathic picked up on his thoughts. And the young Martian's smile soon turned into a frown.

"I am sorry Jaime. I know how much this trip means to you." she said regrettably.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Forget it, its no big deal." he said.

"Were you in my head?" he asked a second later.

Megan blushed before answering.

"Yeah. Sorry." she blushed.

"Its all right, I've kind of gotten used to it by now." he said smiling at her.

Megan blushed and looked down at the ocean.

"I've been told by the others that its rude to pry into others minds. But sometimes that is the best way how I obtain information." she said.

"Really its cool. It wasnt that hard to figure out. I'll admit I was a little freaked when I first learned you could read minds." he said.

"You clapped your hands over your ears and raced out of the room." she said.

"Yeah well you know in fairness that's probably how alot of people would react to it." he joked earning a laugh from her.

"Your lucky I didnt run out screaming 'Get out of my head!!!'" he continued.

Megan covered her mouth and kept laughing.

"Your lucky I wasnt inside your head back then. Otherwise I'm afraid you would have gone mad." she countered.

"In hind sight I probably would have." he joked earning another laugh from her.

"I'm not safe in my own mind! Ahhh!" he yelled.

Megan laughed even harder when he screamed and started to cough afterwards. The Martian cleared her throat and smiled at him once again.

Jaime smiled back as they flew across the ocean. A few hours later they arrived in Japan in the Shibuya District of Tokyo.

"What time is it? The sun's not even up yet." said Jaime.

The scarab beeped and read him the time inside his mask.

"4:57 am." he said turning to Megan.

"That'll give us some cover. Hopefully the rest of the city wont be up yet." Megan said as she scanned the horizon.

"All right so do we split up or what?" Blue Beetle asked.

"We should probably stay together for the time being." replied Miss Martian.

"Scrab you picking up anything?" Jaime asked.

The mechanical beetle on his back clicked and chirped as its eyes flashed.

"Well keep searching there has to be something..."

A scream pierced the night air before he could finish his sentence putting Megan and Jaime on high alert. The two searched around trying to locate the source when Megan locked onto it with her psionics.

"There!" she said flew off.

"Wait up!" he yelled and raced after her.

In a dark alleyway a man in a suit ran from his attacker. The man looked over his shoulder terrified and kept running. A few streets over Megan and Jaime flew over to save the would-be victum. Across town an alarm went off inside a secret installation, with a collection of men in dark colored uniforms already hard at work in a command center. The man in charge of the operation started dispatching his officers to intercept the threat. And within minutes the team was mobile grabbing thier blasters and raced out of the room. At that same moment the man in trouble continued to run from the monster. Jaime and Megan were just half a block away, while a squad of black armored vehicles raced to the scene. Further down the alleyway the man came to a dead end that was boarded up. Panicked he pawed at the boards and attempted to climb but could not, the creature finally caught up to him having knocked over a box. The panicked man turned and saw his attacker and screamed pressing himself against the barrier in terror.

By the time Martian and Beetle arrived on the scene he was already dead. Megan covered her mouth in shock as the monster turned and faced them, the man he slain laid there with eyes open and a gaping hole in his chest. To their shock the monster then started to shapeshift and took on the form of the man he slain. The man smirked at them and leaped on top of the wooden fence before fleeing the scene.

"I got him!" Megan said and flew after him.

Just as Jaime was about to do the same, a light was shone on him from behind. He turned and saw a group of heavily armed men in SWAT armor with guns pointed at him. At that moment a man stepped forward and removed his shades.

"Well, well what do we have here?" he said.

"Its not what you think." Jaime said.

"Is it? Then explain this to me. How did you come to aquire our technology Worm?" he asked.

"What?" Blue Beetle asked taking a step back from him.

The man in charge took two more steps towards him and held out his left arm.

"Maybe this will jog your memory?" he said taking out TheBee Zector.

"Henshin." he said turning the bee shaped device on his wrist mount.

_"Henshin." _the Zector repeated streaming out a pulse of honeycomb shaped energy waves transforming its wearer into an armored form.

Jaime widened his eyes as he saw the man now clad in black and silver armor. The armor plating then started to shift and rise up along with the helmet and visor.

"Cast off." the man said and twisted the stinger towards his hand.

_"Cast off." _the Zector repeated and the armor plating burst off revealing a sleeker black and yellow striped armor underneath.

_"Change Wasp." _the Zector said as the eyes on his helmet flashed.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. How did you aquire our Kamen Rider technology?" he asked getting ready to fight.

_To be continued. _

_Author's Note: Looks like Jaime's in quite a bit of trouble. This is actually my first real time publishing Kamen Rider. I want to personally thank my friend Rider Paladin for giving me some pointers on the Kabuto fanchise. And by now your probably wondering who's in TheBee armor. I have to admit I've never actually watched an entire episode of Kabuto. But I've watched quite a few vids about the different characters. God I should have gone more into the Kamen Rider side... So what do you think of the first chapter? Epic Pass? Epic Fail? Let me know what you think._

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
